Taking a bullet for Seeley Booth
by Wesday
Summary: Seeley Both had once taken a bullet for Temperance Brennan. What happens when she does the same?
1. Blood on her satin blouse

He was sitting on a blue colored plastic bench with his hands clutch tightly. A group of people came out of the opposite doors with a defeated look on their faces. Chatters from one end of the hall became louder as a group of workers passed him by. A minute later, he looked up in hopes to see a familiar face but it was an old man strolling through the hall with his wheelchair. It almost all seemed unreal to Seeley Both who now had his eyes closed and sighted in defeat.

* * *

"Booth, look out!"

The red gun's laser was pointing straight into Booth's heart. There was no chance of surviving the hit if the dishonest man took his shot. He had once taken a bullet for her; now they were going to get even. Without hesitating, she ran to hug her partner.

"Bones..." The contact of the bullet inside her flesh made her body collided hard against Booth's. She whimpered from the pain and her body fell limp into his arms. He caught her by the waist and slowly laid her down the floor.

"Go Booth, go get him." She said while breathing heavily.

"No way I'm leaving you out here in your state. Geez Bones, you're bleeding so much... there's so much blood." His voice trembled as he repeating his observation twice. Tears were streamed down Brennan's face as she begged him to catch the shooter once more. He nodded, placed a kiss on her forehead and ran towards his prey.

He ran fast. His determination and anger boiled his blood fiercely. The man was running down the apartment building's staircase towards the exit making his way to his car. Booth stopped at the second level and aimed his gun towards the man from the small window. It only took a second for Booth to decide to take his life. A loud sound erupted from his gun and the corrupted man was now put down drenched in his blood next to his car. He put his gun away and took a brief moment to catch his breath. Samuel McCartney wasn't going to be his 51 kill. Seeley Booth had no remorse taking his life.

Without looking back, Booth moved like the speed of light back to where his partner laid.

"Did you get him?" Her complexion was white.

"Yes. Bones...Oh God...why didn't you just shove me aside. What the hell were you thinking?" His voice trembled at the sight of her satin white blouse turning into a light shade of red.

"He was going to kill you." Booth lifted her in his embrace.

"Temperance Brennan you are not allowed to take a bullet for me."

She cried and laughed at the same time. "Booth, don't yell at me, I'm dying."

"Don't talk like that. Bones, stay with me. Talk to me, the paramedics should be here at minute." He squeezed her hand. Her blood was spreading all over his clothes.

"I'm sleepy. Bullet hit my artery...I'm not going to make it." She touched his face leaving her bloody finger marks on his cheek.

"Come on Temperance...you're strong. I need you to survive this. We have to catch more murderers...I can't do it without you."

The sounds of sirens were getting louder. The pain was unbearable; she lost consciousness.

"Bones!!"

* * *

Ah HA! What happens next?? Does she survive or die? Niahahaha…yes, I'm evil.


	2. The excruciating wait

He got up and called Angela again. She picked up immediately.

"I'm downstairs making my way up. Give me 1 minute sweetie."

As soon as she saw him, she pulled him into a fierce hug. They pulled back and she became terrified when she saw the blood on his shirt.

"How long?"

"They should have been done by now...Where's Hodgins?"

"Parking." She started sobbing. "What happened Booth? You were only out questioning this guy...I don't..." she couldn't finish her sentence because she was sobbing so hard.

"We were there for questioning...the son of a bitch was armed. He wanted to shoot me but she...Angela, she put herself in front of me." He turned away from Angela and covered his face with his hands. A few tears streamed down his face and he angrily wipe them out with his bloody sleeve.

"It's not your fault Booth. She wanted to protect you." She rubbed his back.

"It's my job to protect her not the other way around!" He sighted and sat on the plastic blue bench once again with Angela by his side.

"Did you call Max and Russ?" She looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. They were in Florida, they should be here in the morning." Booth rubbed Angela's back trying to comfort her.

Another long five minutes passed when someone finally came out of the big metal doors.

"Agent Booth?" Said the Dr. Cox.

"How is she?" He got up.

"Dr. Brennan lost a huge amount of blood but she's going to be fine. You can both see her but make it short, she needs as much as rest as possible."

An incredible weight was lighted off Seeley Booth's shoulders. He let a very loud sigh and smiled. Angela cried more in response.

"Go ahead Booth. I'm going to wait for Jack." Angela gently pushed Booth towards the doors.

"Are you sure?"

"Go... I'll see her briefly after you." She smiled through her tears.

As he made his way to see her, he couldn't help but feel angry with her. All anger disappeared when he saw her on the hospital bed. His heart grieved. Her arms were pinned with needles and a bag of blood was being transfused in her body but somehow, Booth looked worse.

"Bones?" He asked to verify if she was awake.

"Hey." She whispered softly.

"How are you feeling?" He frowned.

"Like I've been shot." She chuckled.

"Not funny." He said with a serious tone. "Bones…why didn't you push me aside?" His voice trembled.

"You still would have been shot. Besides, you would have done the same." She reached and touched his chest where the bullet meant for her had hit him. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Ah Temperance!" He sniffed back his tears and kissed her hand again.

"Booth?"

"Mm?"

"I would do it again if I have to." She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand.

"I wouldn't let you." They chuckled. After a moment of silence he spoke again: "You scared me. I don't know what I would have done if you died on me. I never cried this much since…since never! "

"It's a good thing I didn't fake my death huh?" She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He put rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's ok Booth, I forgive you."

"I should let you rest, Angela wants to see you." He stood up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Booth?"

"Yes Bones?"

"Will you be back tomorrow?"

"First thing in the morning." He smiled and left the room.


	3. Greta Watson?

**Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews and your patience. I've been on vacation and I'm just back!! Here's something short for you.**

* * *

True to his word, Booth arrived early in the morning at the hospital to visit Brennan before going to work. When he entered the room where she was last resting, the bed no longer occupied the body of his partner. He instantly panicked. He was about to exit the room when a nurse entered.

"Where is she?" Booth asked the nurse with a hint of fright in his voice.

"We moved her body to the morgue." She replied.

"To the morgue? That's impossible, she couldn't have died..." His legs felt like jelly as he collapsed on the chair next to him. It felt like he was going to wake up from a nightmare any minute. Unfortunately, his mind was fully aware that it wasn't a dream.

"I'm so sorry sir I thought you knew." The nurse helped him sit down. "The doctor is informing the family right now. Would you like to join them?" She asked politely.

"Yes. Is her best friend here too?"

"No sir, only her mother and father."

"Her mother?" He watched the nurse's face. What kind of sick sense of humor did she have? "Are we both talking about Temperance Brennan?" He asked anticipating that she wasn't.

"Dr. Brennan? Oh dear Lord, no no no. She was transferred to a private room yesterday evening. I thought you were here for Greta Watson. I'm so sorry dear."

He deeply sighted and asked with a trembling voice: "Where's Temperance Brennan?"

"Room E258".

"Thanks." He rushed to the room.

* * *

**So what did you think?? I'm evil right? Muahaha...**


	4. I kept my pudding for you

**_Thank you for your reviews. Yes, my chapters aren't very long and the reason for this is because this story was meant to be a single shoot. I was out of imagination and therefore that is why I cut the story into several little chapters! :D_**

**_I'm sorry for the delay. I've been dealing with some health issues, which left me rather depressed. :S I hope you enjoy this chapter. There's one more to come and it will be the final of this story._**

**_Cheers._**

* * *

"Hey Booth! I kept...Mm..." A pair of lips crashing onto hers cut off Brennan. She would normally kung fu down anyone for touching her without her consent but her sitting position wasn't allowing her do to so and to be honest, she was enjoying the whole thing a lot. Agent Seeley Booth was kissing her like no tomorrow. His left arm was snaked around her waist pulling her body against his while his right hand was pulling her face closer to his demanding more access to her mouth. To top it off, all of this was happening in front of no one other than Angela Montenegro.

"That's hot." said Angela. Realizing that they weren't alone, Booth and Brennan pulled back.

"Angela..."said Booth whose face was now a shade of red.

"I'll give you some room." She chuckled as she exited the room.

"Sorry, I didn't know Angela was in the room. Nurse told me you died but she was talking about another patient occupying your room after you were transferred here so I acted a little crazy there."

Brennan still had a shocked expression on her face.

"Would you please say something?" Booth said as he sat on the chair next to her bed.

"I kept my pudding for you." She handed him the pudding.

"Thanks, I guess." He took the pudding out of her hand and walked towards the window.

"Bones...I...I don't know what to say. I guess my feelings just bubbled up when I saw you that you were alive and well. I understand whatever action you take next. You're allowed to kick me. If. That is. What you want." Booth was now looking back and forth between Brennan and his pudding cup.

"I don't want to kick you Booth. I just don't know what to say. I never expected that you cared for me more than a friend."

There was a moment of silence when she spoke again. "Was that an impulsive moment action because you thought I died or do you actually care for me?"

"I do." He kept his gaze down.

"As a friend or...?" She left her sentence unfinished and watched him carefully to read his thoughts.

"As more than a friend, more than my work partner and hopefully, you feel the same way." He walked back to her and held her hand in his.

"I'll need time to think about this Booth. " Booth made his first eye contact with Brennan since their kiss and smiled at her.

"Of course Bones." He gently stoked her hand with his thumb. "How are you feeling since yesterday?"

"I could use a hug right now." She smiled at him.

Booth chuckled and hugged her. They stayed in each other's embrace for a while. He stroked her hair and her back gently while avoiding her injury. Brennan's hands rested on his chest while her head was in the crock of his head. "Mmm... I feel better now."

He chuckled. "So do I Bones, so do I." He sighted and kissed her cheek softly. It left a tingling feeling on his lips and he couldn't help but kiss her again. Despite the hell she had lived through, she smelled like her usual fragrance and her skin was soft as if she had just moisturized herself. He smiled and kissed her neck.

"Booth..." She whined his name with her eyes closed while he kissed her lips, which echoed a smacking sound in the room.

"Temperance." He pulled her closer to him.

"I'm not done thinking about us." She buried her face in the crock of his neck deeper.

"I know. I'm just showing you one of the advantages of us being a couple."

"And what would that be?" She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I get to kiss you anytime I want to."

"How's that a benefit for me?"

"You get to kiss me whenever you want as well." He smiled and pulled her for a long passionate kiss.

She chuckled and pulled away from him. "Mmm...very beneficial." She sighted and rested her head on his shoulder.

After several minutes, he broke the silence.

"I was so scared." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm okay."

"Still."

"Don't blame yourself."

"I do."

"Don't. It was my decision to push you out of the line of fire."

He made a defeated sight.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" She mumbled from down his neck.

"Yeah, I'm late. I was going to call sick and stay with you."

"No. I'm okay and I need some time to think about us. You should go." She pushed him away gently.

"If you need anything..."

"Go, Angela is going to be with me all day."

"K. I'll see you after work?"

"Okay."

He got up and kissed her on the forehead and reluctantly walked out of the door.

* * *

**_Will she say yes or no?? :D_**


	5. The list

**Thank you so much for the reviews and your kind comments.  
****Here's a short update because you made me happy.**

* * *

"Sweetie no." Angela put her hands on her hips.

"Why not!" Said Brennan who was in a sitting position on her hospital bed.

"You're seriously going to write a con and pro list about dating Seeley Booth?"

"Yes." She started to rip a piece of paper from her notepad.

"Bren honey, this is Booth. He clearly likes you a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually loved you. And I know you feel the same way, you were practically beaming when I got back in the room. If the cons on your list exceeds the pros, will you actually consider NOT dating him?" Angela sat down on the metal chair and crossed her legs preparing herself for a long discussion.

"Angela! I just need to think about this logically and making this list will help me be certain of my decision." Temperance sighted.

"Ah sweetie. Just make sure he doesn't find that list. He'd be hurt." She waited for reply but Brennan was already scribbling down something on her piece of paper. "Brennan? Did you hear me?" Angela leaned in towards Brennan to take a peek on her list.

"Yes." She answered aggressively and hid her list.

"Sweetie, a flower is not a con." She laughed.

"Okay I get it. No list!" She threw the paper and frowned at Angela.

"I'm sorry Bren, it's just. Well. It's funny. You two are meant to be together." She laughed some more.

"Actually, I've got a few. He has faith in God which is totally fine but it probably kills him that I don't; he loves children and he'll want more which I don't want to; I don't know anything about his family; I don't know anything about his past beside a few details from his days in the army and...and..."

"Okay Brennan breathe!" Angela stood and held her hands.

"What if one day he wakes up and he thinks I'm not enough? What if we end up fighting more and destroy a good partnership?" Temperance's eyes glisten as she looked for answers in Angela's eye.

"Brennan, you are a great person and you do deserve Booth. Don't think about the negative so must. Just... What does your heart tell you?"

"I want to be with Booth."

"Then be with Booth." Angela hugged her and sat back on her chair. Brennan still wore a sad expression on her face. "You might need to start calling him Seeley from now on."

They both shared a good laugh.

"I'll try."

* * *

**There's more to come! ;)**

**Cheers,**

**Wedsday.**


	6. Yes!

**_Sorry for the delay everyone! I've been quite busy lately._**

* * *

Temperance Brennan was patiently waiting on her hospital bed for her FBI night and shinning armor to come. She had rehearse her speech a hundred times in her head but when he showed up that night, all she could manage to say was: "Hey".

"Hey." He replied.

"Yes." She blurted out.

"Yes what?" He said acting dumb.

"Yes Booth. I've thought about it and yes, I want to give us a try." She said sounding nervous to Booth who was now beaming enormously.

He leaned to give her a quick kiss but his intentions changed when she locked her hands around his neck. His hands slowly slid along her back as he pulled her body close to his. She moaned when he slid his tongue in her mouth. When he felt that she was pulling him on top her bed he pulled back.

"Bones...don't want to hurt you." His breathing was labored but he was still peppering her with small kisses along her jaw line.

"I'm fine." She said quickly returning his kisses.

"Still..." He kissed her lips again. "Don't want to hurt you."

"Sit with me." She tapped the wide space next to her bed.

He climbed next to her and pulled her on his side avoiding her injury.

"When are you getting discharged?" He stroked her hair.

"I should know when by tomorrow afternoon." She winced and grabbed her wound.

"You okay?" He rubbed her back.

"Yeah. Just a sharp pain." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"I can get used to this." He said while still rubbing her back.

She chuckled. "Me too."

"Are you falling asleep?"

"No." She said with her eyes closed. "Just resting my eyes."

He laughed. "Sure Bones. I'll be here when you'll wake up."

"Mmm ... thanks Seeley."

He laughed again. He could also get used to her calling him by his first name. He turned on the TV and Brennan snuggled closer to him.

She was in deep slumber when he whispered: "I love you Tempe." He kissed her forehead and resumed watching television.

* * *

**_Awwww...Ha_****_ha.  
Cheers everyone!_**


	7. Charming Seeley Booth

**This is the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading this story.**

**Thanks to all the readers who submitted a review, selected story alert and added this story to their favorite story list. It's much appreciated. Thanks again!**

* * *

She woke up startled at the sound of gunshots and wanted to plunge for cover but someone was holding her back.

"Woahh Bones...calm down. It's just the television." He pulled her for a hug. "You okay sweetheart?" He asked visibly worried while rubbing her back.

"Yes...I blame the painkillers for the disorientation... Did you just call me sweetheart?" She said rubbing her eyes as she pulled herself out of his embrace.

"Maybe, why?"

"I don't think I like it." She frowned at him.

"Well, you didn't like Bones either but eventually, you're going to love all my special nicknames for you." He winked at her.

"I doubt that." She snorted. "Visiting hours were finished hours ago, how are you still here?"

"I made an arrangement with the head nurse and besides, I promised to be here when you woke up." He smiled at her.

She hugged him and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Thanks." He enveloped her with his arms as she placed her head in the crock of his neck.

"I should go now, I've got an early start tomorrow morning."

"Ok...thanks for staying with me. I'll see you tomorrow." She yawned.

"See you tomorrow." He kissed her.

He slowly climbed off the bed and put his jacket on. By the time he went to the bathroom and got back to her room, she was already sound asleep. He leaned to kiss her and whisper once again: "Love you honey."

* * *

Three weeks later.

A casual dressed agent entered his girlfriend's apartment carrying take-out.

"Honey?" He shouted as he closed the apartment door.

"Don't call me honey." Came a voice from the back of the apartment.

Booth grinned as he placed the food on the kitchen counter top. They had been together for 2 weeks and everything was going smoothly. Her injury was healing nicely and his care helped the process go faster.

"Sweetheart, I got the food!" He chuckled when he saw Brennan's face twitched from the

endearment he used.

"Don't call me sweetheart." She pointed her finger at him. "I'm starving!!!" She said as she grabbed one of the boxes out of his hands and starting eating.

"Hey! What is this? No thank you, no greeting kiss?" He entwined his arms around her waist. She yelped when he sucked her ear lobe.

"Give me my greeting kiss." Booth whispered in her ear. She opened her mouth and kissed him with a great deal of gusto.

"Satisfied?" She asked out of breath.

"Mmm ... I'm hungry for more." He said as he lifted her on the kitchen's counter top and continued kissing her slowly. They were both out of breath when they pulled back. He continued peppering her with kisses along her neck.

"Booth...I'm really hungry. For actual food." He picked her up from the counter and put

her back on the floor.

"Tell me, what would you do if I wasn't around to bring you food huh?" He looked down her and kissed her quickly.

"I wouldn't gain 5 pounds per week! You're making me fat!" She got away from his embrace and started eating.

"I like you with a little more weight on." He spanked her.

"Booth!" She punched him playfully.

"Ouch!"

"Stop distracting me and eat!"

"Okay!" He surrendered and walked away from his girlfriend.

She looked at him suspiciously and carried on eating. Booth smiled; he felt content. It was their new ritual; he would bring food to her place and pamper her with love until she couldn't handle it anymore. She eventually submitted to his charms tactics and finished the night by having incredible sex.

The first time he told her he loved her while she was awake, it was in her office. She was shocked but she had managed to reply with a kiss. Her reaction pleased him because A, she didn't run away and B, she didn't give him an anthropological speech.

She eventually admitted she loved him. She actually shouted it on the forensic platform while having an argument with her boyfriend. As soon as it happened, they had both fled home to show exactly how much they loved each other.

**THE END**


End file.
